


Home Improvement Project

by losing_sanity_fast



Series: the Zoldyck political clan [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Annoying Neighbour, Domestic, Gen, Modern AU, Original Character(s), Sexual References, but can be read separately i think, but killua is only mentioned, gon and killua are married here, one shot extra to my bb fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losing_sanity_fast/pseuds/losing_sanity_fast
Summary: Gon comes home after a long trip. Neighbours are annoying.





	Home Improvement Project

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as "Why am I like this?". This just happens about ten years later. Gon is in his early to mid thirties.  
> My hc for this au are:  
> \- Killua works as a lawyer in Bisky's law firm. He might be a partner, or is on his way to become one.  
> \- Gon works as a researcher, probably specialises in entomology, this allows him a lot of field research, so he travels at least once a year to collect data and the returns and analyses it.  
> \- After Killua graduated he got his trust fund money from grandpa. He bought an apartment for it, it might not have been enough so he might still be paying it off, partially.  
> \- They have two dogs and three cats, they are all from the shelter where Killua used to volunteer.  
> \- The apartment is a two level loft, on the bottom level it has a living room with an open kitchen, a bathroom and a terrace. On the top level it has their bedroom, one more bathroom and two other bedrooms that were changed into an office and a home gym.

* * *

 

Gon’s flight landed at twelve past nine in the morning, which was when Killua probably finished settling at his desk at work and was starting with the emails. Unless he had depositions in the morning, or some client meetings. If Killua had court today, he would come home early, which would be nice, but Gon did not remember anything about that. 

When he got home it was already past ten. Their two dogs attacked him by the door literally jumping for joy that he returned after a three month absence. As usual the cats were being aloof, initially pretending that they did not care one way or the other, but they were observing him keenly. 

He let his suitcase explode in the corner of the bedroom, just beside the walk in closet. He took out the foreign treats and put them in the fridge, but he was going to deal with the laundry and research notes later. Now he needed a shower and a nap. The pets joined him in the bathroom to stare at him through the glass and then accompanied him in the bed. They produced enough heat for him not to need a blanket. 

He woke up in the afternoon and made himself a quick lunch. He ate it on the terrace, he also used this opportunity to check up on his plants. They were doing well. Some needed new, bigger pots or a soil change, but none were ill or withered. 

Having his energy back he could finally think on how to spend their first evening together after his research trip. Gon was starved for being with his husband. Sleeping in the bed that smelled so strongly of Killua pushed this desire to the forefront of his mind. 

He called a restaurant and arranged a delivery for late evening. Dining out or cooking together was fun, but a kind of fun that could wait a couple of days. 

There had been something that had occupied his imagination for the last couple of weeks, when the perspective of going back home was boosting his homesickness quite strongly. 

He found the toolbox in one of the kitchen cupboards and looked through its contents. Then he took some tools to the home gym room on the top level of their loft. 

He was halfway into making his vision a reality, when the doorbell rang. Gon groaned, because he had a bad feeling as to who it might be at this hour. 

He went down to the living room level of the loft. Before he opened, he took a quick look in the mirror that was just beside the front door. It was there because Gon found clothing optional in his own flat. He sometimes forgot that he was naked, and it served as a reminder to pull out a spare pair of boxers from a drawer by the door and put it on. Today he actually had some on already, since he hang out on the terrace. 

“Oh, Gon, so good to see you back from your trip,” said his neighbour, when he opened the door.

“Hi, Kytren,” he said politely, but tried to put as little enthusiasm in it as possible. His fears were confirmed, it was one of the bored stay-at-home mums.  Of course she was wearing a very deep v-neck top, which showed at least fifty percent of her tits, tightly squeezed together by a push-up bra. 

Their apartment complex was very nicely situated, close to the centre and far away from area where the Zoldyck estate was. So it at the same time allowed both Killua and Gon to cycle to work, and discouraged frequent family visits. It was also spacious and had a sunny terrace, a compromise for not having an actual garden. The problem was it housed a lot of young couples. Some were professionally oriented, both partners working, like Gon and Killua. These people were pleasant to interact with. Unfortunately there were a few stay-at-home mums and two dads, all trophy spouses, as far as Gon and Killua could tell, all responsible for bringing up prodigy children. All bored witless, apparently, and thus way too invested in the lives of their neighbours. 

Killua had hated them upon seeing them for the first time. Partially because of their resemblance to his own mother, but also due to how they treated Gon. Initially Gon thought his husband was overreacting and the interest of those neighbours was due to the two of them having just moved into the building. After half a year he conceded. Killua was right about them being creeps. Those people were far too aware of when he was home, especially when he was home alone. And they felt entitled to visiting him under the most ludicrous pretexts. They were not shy to stare hungrily at him, the whole time they invaded his space. 

* * *

_ You’re a double Olympic champion, with a body of an Olympic champion and a face of a magazine model. And the most adorable smile in the universe. And some weird aura that makes you instantly likable _ . Killua had said, not long after they had moved in.  _ They all think they’re going to have their romcom true love romance with you.  _

_ But I already have my true love romance. With you.  _ Gon had protested.

_ Ugh, you’re so impossible… It’s not like it matters to them. And don’t you dare use that smile on me.  _

_ Your online alter should be grumpy_cat, not other_cat. _

_ That one was taken. _

_ So you admit you wanted it _ . Teasing Killua always resulted in the best outcomes, blushes and snuggles. 

* * *

The woman slipped into his apartment as soon as the opening was wide enough. He had to let her in, because he neither wanted to slam the door in her face (okay, he wanted to do that, but knew he could not), nor did he have any desire to touch her in any way. And if he blocked the entry, she would have pushed past anyway and brushed against him in the process. He had it happen to him before and he had no desire to repeat that experience.  

“How are you after your trip?” she asked looking around. 

“Tired, mostly.” He hoped she would get the hint.

“Oh, poor you. And you have to fix stuff around the house, already?” Her nosiness awarded her with spotting the toolbox on the counter. Cursed open kitchen floor plan.

Gon hated the implication. They all detested Killua, who was always cold to them and they feared his family connection and the reputation of Bisky’s law firm. Somehow they always acted as if he was keeping Gon hostage in their marriage. Therefore whatever Gon was doing was interpreted as some horrible, unfair chore.

“Sort of.” He wanted to answer truthfully. To shock her into running away and possibly staying away for good. 

_ Actually,  _ he thought, _ I’m fastening some cuffs and restraints in the gym room. Because when I was lonely in the remote tundra and I got bored of beating off to chat sex I let my imagination run wild and come up with new ways I can tie up my husband and fuck him just the way he likes it. So I’m working to have that ready when he comes back, so we can get right to it, as soon as he changes into a pair of nice lace stockings. _

He was not ashamed to say it, he just did not want the awful woman to know anything about his private life. She probably gossiped about him as it was, and imagined god knows what. 

“Do you need any help?”

“No. But I need to get back to it.” He had not moved away from the door, and now he opened it widely. He was just on the lookout for the cats, whether they were trying to bolt. But the felines seemed to pick up on when he disliked people and stayed hidden on such occasions.

“Oh…”

“So if there isn’t anything else… If you’d excuse me.”

“Ah, yes.” She reluctantly moved towards the exit. “Bye, Gon.” She tried to flash the boobs one more time at him. Somehow they all overinterpreted the fact that, unlike Killua, he was not completely indifferent to women’s anatomy. His general acknowledgement that breasts were something nice about a woman’s appearance did not mean that he was currently sexually interested in anyone else than his husband. 

“Bye.” He locked the door and decided to ignore any other doorbells, because they would more than likely be other annoying neighbours. 

They were not going to spoil his evening.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim... it took maybe 2 hours total... it was supposed to be something completely different... I hope it's enjoyable anyway.  
> As always my titles are weird ... and I'm not sure i tagged this right.


End file.
